Gang of Four: The Legend Begins
by tarexpanda
Summary: The island of Karakura is overrun with corruption, greed, and violence.  It's up to the Gang of Four to bring peace to this city.. If only they can survive high school first.  AU  Ichigo x Rukia plus other pairings
1. Prelude

_He's coming._

_She tries her best to hide, but she knows that he will find her._

_As he comes closer she has to bite down on her lip to keep from crying out loud. She tastes the metallic tinge of her own blood. Fear overwhelms her and she's unable to stop the whimper that escapes from her throat. In an instant his arm reaches under the bed and drags her out by the hair. His hands close around her throat and starts choking her. Her mind screams for air but she can't breathe. She flails helplessly as the hands around her neck squeeze tighter.._

_tighter.._

*GASP*

Rukia woke up with a start, only to find that it was her blanket, not hands, that had wrapped tightly around her body. She sat up and unraveled herself from her blanket. Running her fingers through her hair, she got out of bed and changed out of her sweat drenched clothes. She had only slept a few hours but she knew that she would not be getting more sleep anytime soon. She crept silently out the front door and went out into the night.

* * *

><p>"Let go of me! Help!" A girl screamed as she tried to loosen the grip that a man had on her wrist. But they were alone in the alleyway and no one answered her pleas.<p>

He smiled drunkenly and pulled her towards him, "Come on little girl, come play with me." He reached to grab her other arm and the girl used the chance to slap him. "Whore!" he roared and brought his arm down with a backhand across her face, knocking her to the ground. As he raised his fist to hit her again, his arm stopped in midair.

It took a moment to register why his arm wasn't moving. He wheeled around and came face to face with a small girl with raven black hair. The stench of cheap alcohol and cigarettes disgusted her, but she tightened her grip on his arm while the other girl got up from the ground and ran away. Enraged, the man swung at her. Rukia easily moved out of the way and in one swift motion she pinned his arm behind his back. She smirked as she slammed his face against the alley wall, "Why don't you play with me instead?"

* * *

><p>AN: Be aware that this fic will contain some violence and strong language. I haven't written in a long time so I'm a little rusty. Please be patient with me. All comments/criticisms are greatly appreciated


	2. Smells Like Teen Spirit

"Kuchiki!" Rukia raised her head just in time to dodge the piece of chalk whizzing past her. "Are you sleeping during my class again?"

"No Kagine-sensei," she mumbled, hastily trying to wipe away any drool on her face that might indicate otherwise. She sneaked a glance over at the guy sitting across from her. Renji smirked and shook his head, just like he always did when she got caught. Rukia had to resist sticking out her tongue at him.

"Really? Then what's the answer to Question 15?"

Rukia had no idea what page they were even on. A bespectacled boy with dark straight chin-length hair who sat in the front row tapped his foot impatiently in the aisle. She quickly interpreted the number of taps and flipped the book to the correct page. "The Meiji Restoration restored imperial rule to Japan in 1868."

The teacher frowned and tugged at his moustache. He could've sworn she had her eyes shut, but she stilled managed to give a correct answer again. He opened his mouth to quiz her on something else, but thankfully Rukia was saved by the bell. "Don't forget the paper due next week!" He barked, but he went largely ignored by the kids already streaming out into the hallway.

Rukia exchanged a smile with Abarai Renji as she hurriedly stuffed her book into her bag and they exited the classroom with Uryu Ishida following close behind. A short white-haired guy leaned against the wall across from the classroom waiting for them. Toushirou Hitsugaya gave them a curt nod in greeting and fell into step with them as they walked down the hall.

When the four of them walked down the hall, Rukia could literally feel all the eyes of the students who stared and whispered about them as they passed. Majority of the students were either afraid of them and averted their eyes or were members of one the three boys' fan clubs and glared daggers at her. She wished sometimes they could go to school without always making a grand entrance everywhere they went, but one glance at the guys next to her told her that would be impossible.

Toushirou Hitsugaya was the shortest and youngest of the group. He was only a 1st year at Soul Society Academy, but he already had quite a reputation. He was known to be a smart-ass and a womanizer, especially with older women. There was a constant serious look that was sometimes interpreted as smug, but he was quick to supply a sarcastic comment or turn on the charm when he needed it.

Then there was Uryuu Ishida. He pushed his glasses up higher on his nose. She recognized that movement as a way for him to hide the expression on his face. He face was always stoic and betrayed very little of what he was thinking. Ishida didn't speak much to others, and so the rumors about him ran rampant. She had overheard theories ranging from him being part of the yakuza, an actor, or even a fashion designer. Ishida started at the Academy during the middle of their 1st year, and was now was in their same 2nd year class.

And next to her was Renji Abarai. If anybody was going to stand out, it was him. He wore his long red hair tied back with a bandanna over his forehead, covering his tattoos. Teachers in the past always had a fit when they saw his tattoos, but he was calm and a top student so they mostly learned to stop picking on him.

Rukia wished the same applied to herself. Her grades were middling, at best, and teachers made it a habit to single her out for sleeping. A strand of her hair always fell between her violet colored eyes despite her efforts to tuck it behind her ears. She knew girls were jealous of her closeness with the guys, especially with Renji, but truth be told they were the only friends she had.

The sound of heavy footfall approaching brought her out of her reverie. The whispers around them hushed to a silence as the two groups met. Byakuya Kuchiki was a 4th year student and was the undisputed leader of the school. The gang of students that he led were nicknamed "Shinigami" and they were known to control even the teachers. Despite the similar name, he bore no familial connection to Rukia. But she wondered if it was maybe because of the name they shared that he showed some interest in speaking to her. The first time she saw him when she started at Soul Society Academy, he passed by all the other 1st years with his cool sweeping glance before his gaze locked on to her. His eyes had immediately narrowed and he seemed to be studying her before he asked for her name. Even now, a year later, he still seemed to study her with an intense look in his cold dark eyes.

"Kuchiki-saaaan" drawled a familiar voice. Rukia immediately got shivers up her spine whenever she heard it. Ichimaru Gin stood beside Byakuya and gave her a sly grin, like there were both on some inside joke that only he was aware of. There was something about him that reminded her of a giant snake, and it put her constantly on edge.

"Senpai," She bowed her head in greeting.

"Kuchiki-san, when are you going to come join us?" Ichimaru said in a playful voice, "we have a fun date with some of the Karakura High students planned tonight. One of these days we may need to drag you with us."

She could sense Renji stiffen up beside her. It didn't take a genius to understand Ichimaru's veiled threat. Soul Society Academy's biggest rival was Karakura High. She knew that the Shinigami would occasionally pick fights with the rival school, for no reason other than to just fight. The better a fighter you were, the higher you rose in the rank of the Shinigami. It was only a matter of time before the four of them would be expected to join. Rukia didn't understand the bad blood between the schools, and she didn't intend to ever get involved.

"I apologize, senpai, I have prior engagements." She kept her voice purposefully polite and detached, "now if you will excuse us."

Byakuya never uttered a word, just gave her a slight nod and the four of them continued forward. But as she passed, Ichimaru grabbed her shoulder in a vise-like grip and hissed in her ear, "pity, we could really use a girl who looks like you. Until next time."

And just as quickly, he released her and grinned, "Byeeee"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **An introduction to our main characters. Just as a reminder, this is alt universe. We'll meet Ichigo in the next chapter! Please RXR. Thanks!


End file.
